


La onzième heure

by Kandai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: fam-fic, Episode: s05e18 Point of No Return, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Torture, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Moral Ambiguity, Not Canon Compliant, Sibling Incest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: Zachariah avait appelé la relation entre ses frères une « attirance contre-nature ». Adam aurait préféré ignorer de quoi il retournait exactement.





	La onzième heure

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Eric Kripke.
> 
> Note : A dire vrai, ce texte s'est écrit tout seul donc je n'ai pas vraiment de réflexion à faire à part qu'Adam est un petit con borné et que Sam est un type franchement assez ignoble. Je crois qu'aucun des personnages de cette histoire n'est vraiment récupérable. J'insère ici l'habituel rappel que l'inceste est quelque chose d'horrible et que je ne cautionne les actions de Sam (et Dean) en aucun cas. Bonne lecture.
> 
> Écrit pour le prompt "Nature" pour fam-fic.

####  La onzième heure

 

C’était officiel : Adam Milligan était en train de vivre la pire journée de sa (nouvelle) vie.

D’abord, il se réveillait avec la trachée pleine de terre et la sensation qu’un troupeau de chevaux furieux venaient de passer au galop sur ses côtes. Ensuite, il s’était retrouvé allongé dans une pièce qui puait la bière rance et le vieux papier en compagnie de quatre mecs louches – dont deux s’étaient avérés être ses demi-frères, rien que ça. Et maintenant, voilà qu’il se retrouvait coincé dans une maison qui tenait à peine debout, surveillé comme un enfant de trois ans par un vieux barbu en chaise roulante et l’espèce de bouledogue de deux mètres qui avait passé un bon quart d’heure à le sermonner sur le devoir, sur la fraternité et le sang, ce genre de conneries auquel Adam devait selon lui se plier parce qu’il était le fils de John Winchester.

Ah ! Et quel bien cela lui avait fait, seulement !? Tout ce que John lui avait apporté se résumait à quelques matches de baseball épars, des appels téléphoniques longs de deux minutes et une putain de goule qui s’était amusé à le découper en morceaux avant de prendre son visage.

Le jeune homme frissonna. L’air tiède et lourd qui pesait dans la cuisine sembla soudain baisser d’un degré.

Il s’en rappelait à chaque fois qu’il fermait les yeux, de l’odeur âcre qui lui bouchait les narines, des dents de la créature perçant la chair de son ventre, mettant lentement ses viscères à l’air pendant que les cris étouffés de sa mère devenaient de plus en plus sourds, de plus en plus espacés.

Et Sam avait le culot de le regarder droit dans les yeux et de lui servir son beau discours puant la morale et les bons sentiments sur les liens du sang, sur la fraternité, sur l’amour filial ? Conneries ! Où était l’amour filial quand la première goule avait fini par trancher sa carotide ? Où était les liens du sang lorsque le monstre qui torturait sa mère s’était mis en tête de la couper en deux « pour pimenter les choses » ? Où était la putain de fraternité quand Adam avait été forcé de voir les odieuses créatures dérouler ses propres intestins pour les fourrer dans leurs gueules béantes !?

Où étaient toutes ces foutaises quand il était en train d’agoniser sur le plancher de sa propre maison, priant silencieusement pour qu’on l’achevât – que foutait son père, que foutaient ses fameux « frères » à ce moment-là ? Ah, Sam pouvait se carrer ses grands discours et ses paroles vides là où il pensait ! Il ne devait rien à personne et encore moins à une bande de péquenauds qui pensaient qu’ils pouvaient lui apprendre la vie avec des phrases en l’air – tout ça parce que vingt ans plus tôt, John Winchester avait eu la brillante idée de s’envoyer en l’air avec sa mère.

Adam grimaça à l’idée et avala une gorgée de bière fraîche pour se donner un semblant de contenance. Il se consola en se faisant la réflexion que Sam semblait bien plus mal à l’aise maintenant qu’ils étaient seuls : un piètre réconfort mais honnêtement, il n’était plus vraiment à ça près.

Après tout ce qu’il avait subi pour se retrouver là, ce n’était pas à lui de se sentir coupable.

Sam souffla, visiblement peu enclin à poursuivre sa pathétique tentative de réconciliation. Adam l’observa ouvrir sa bière et en descendre la moitié du contenu en une seule gorgée, haussant un sourcil lorsqu’il vit quelques gouttes échapper au goulot et tacher le plaid du chasseur.

— Une chose est sûre… commenta son demi-frère d’un ton maussade, avec un caractère pareil, tu n’fais pas tache dans le décor.

Ce n’était qu’une vague remarque, à peine une pique, mais les mots caustiques prononcés avec tant de désinvolture réveillèrent en Adam une hargne que même le ton mièvre de Sam n’avait pas attisée.

— Ouais, je m’excuserais bien de pourrir l’ambiance, cracha-t-il presque à la figure de son aîné, mais vu que vous n’êtes qu’une bande de faux-jetons moralisateurs qui me retenez contre ma volonté, j’ai décidé que je me foutais bien de vos précieux petits sentiments.

Sam arqua un sourcil et déposa sa bière sur la table, ses traits prenant une gravité qu’il avait hérité de John. L’air qui pesait autour d’eux semblait s’être de nouveau refroidi brutalement.

— Écoute, finit par énoncer le chasseur, Adam… je sais que tu es en colère…

— Oh pitié, Sam ! soupira Adam en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu es bien placé pour parler, non ? Tous tes beaux discours sur la fraternité, sur les liens du sang et tout le bordel, c’est du flan, ça ne tient pas un rond quand on sait quel genre de personne tu es et tu le sais – tout le monde dans cette foutue baraque le sait ! La seule différence, c’est qu’ils au moins eu la décence de ne pas faire semblant !

L’expression sur le visage de son frère se durcit si brusquement que le cœur d’Adam rata un battement.

_Merde._

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ? demanda Sam d’un ton cassant, toute trace de bienveillance envolée.

Merde. Il en avait trop dit. Merde, merde, putain, _fait chier_  !

— Rien, répliqua le benjamin en cherchant une échappatoire.

La main de Sam s’écrasant sur son poignet l’en dissuada. Les protestations moururent sur ses lèvres lorsqu’il croisa le regard de son demi-frère. Merde, il se souvenait de moments où son père lui avait fait peur mais là, tout de suite, il ne doutait pas que John Winchester lui-même aurait reculé face à l’expression de rage pure qui semblait avoir pris possession de son deuxième fils.

— Ne me vends pas de salades, Adam, reprit Sam d’une voix aussi calme que polaire. Qu’est-ce que tu voulais dire par « le genre de personne que je suis » ? Tu l’as dit tout à l’heure : on se connaît à peine. Qu’est-ce que tu sais vraiment de moi, finalement ?

En entendant la pointe de provocation, la colère reprit légèrement le dessus. Adam dégagea sa main d’un mouvement brusque, à moitié surpris que son frère le laisse faire et à moitié soulagé qu’il le fasse.

— Je sais ce qu’il faut savoir, répondit le jeune homme en espérant que ce demi-aveu suffise.

La bouche de Sam se tordit en une horrible grimace.

_Évidemment._

Adam se mordilla la lèvre, visiblement tiraillé. D’un côté, il avait déjà révélé trop d’éléments importants aux Winchester en plus de les avoir laissés le retenir contre sa volonté, un manquement qui ne pouvait que déplaire à Michael et ses sous-fifres. D’un autre côté, il n’avait pas très envie que Sam lui casse la gueule et il ne douterait pas qu’il le ferait si Adam l’énervait vraiment – et puis ce n’était pas comme s’il pouvait se compromettre davantage en jouant cartes sur table, si ?

Il était déjà en train de vivre la pire journée de sa vie alors qu’est-ce qu’il avait à perdre, de toute façon ?

— Zachariah m’a parlé de vous, OK ? finit-il par avouer, un peu. De toi. Et de Dean, aussi. Il m’a raconté qui vous étiez, ce que vous avez fait.

L’expression de Sam se décontracta d’un cran. Adam eut soudain l’impression que sa langue s’était transformée en plomb.

— Il m’a dit que vous… que vous couchiez ensemble.

Le jeune homme était conscient de prendre un risque colossal en accusant ses demi-frères de la sorte. A dire vrai, il n’était pas exactement sûr d’avoir bien compris ce que Zachariah lui avait révélé : l’ange lui avait brièvement expliqué que Sam et Dean étaient indignes de confiance et les mots « attirance contre-nature » pouvait faire référence à leur conception totalement hallucinée de la fraternité autant qu’à l’inceste. Après tout, s’ils s’attendaient à ce qu’Adam se range de leur côté sous prétexte qu’il était lui aussi le fils de leur père – leur père qui l’avait abandonné, qui n’avait même pas été foutu de le mettre au courant de l’existence des monstres, qui était responsable de sa mort et de celle de sa mère – alors cela n’étonnerait pas Adam que le sous-entendu appuyé de Zachariah n’ait été rien de plus qu’une allusion à leur vision distordue de la famille et non à quelque chose de plus sinistre.

Si c’était effectivement le cas, si tout cela n’était qu’une histoire de sous-entendu mal interprété, alors il était fort probable que Sam allait vraiment lui exploser le nez. Le benjamin se tendit, prêt à affronter l’explosion.

Explosion qui ne vint jamais.

Au lieu de se durcir sous la rage, les traits de son frère se lissèrent. Son visage devint impassible. Coupable.

Oh.

Oh, _merde_.

— Putain… murmura Adam d’une voix blanche, le cœur soudainement au bord des lèvres pour une tout autre raison. Je pensais que j’avais mal compris mais… non, il avait raison, oh putain, espèce de taré… vous… oh, putain de merde…

Il se leva brusquement et vint s’appuyer contre le comptoir, incapable de supporter davantage leur proximité. Sam l’observait toujours d’un air étrangement détaché, comme si tout cela ne l’affectait en rien, comme si la – le – la _chose_ lui passait complètement au-dessus de la tête. Pour la première fois, Adam prit conscience du fait que son frère n’était pas seulement incroyablement mièvre et hypocrite.

Il était également extrêmement dangereux.

L’idée lui donna des frissons dans le dos.

— Vous êtes des malades, parvint-il à articuler après avoir ravalé la bile qui lui avait brûlé la gorge. Tous les deux. Toi et ton dégénéré de frangin. Vous êtes des tarés. Des _monstres_.

— Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua son aîné d’un ton cinglant.

— Je ne sais pas de quoi je parle ? répéta Adam en butant sur les mots, incapable d’en croire ses oreilles. C’est le taré qui me faisait un grand discours sur la fraternité il n’y a pas cinq minutes alors qu’il couche avec son propre frère qui ose me dire ça ?! T’as un sacré toupet, Sam !

Sam appuya ses mains sur la table et se leva à moitié de son siège, son regard froid et calculateur toujours fixé sur son cadet. Ce dernier aurait presque préféré qu’il s’énerve, qu’il le menace, qu’il le frappe même – tout aurait été préférable à cette impassibilité illisible, à ce masque sans émotion ni âme.

— C’est _toi_ qui as un sacré toupet, je trouve, finit-il par énoncer en détachant exagérément ses mots. C’est toi qui as dit, il y a cinq minutes, que tu aurais tout donné pour avoir ce que nous avons eu, pas vrai ?

— Oh, arrête un peu, tu sais très bien que je n’voulais pas dire… ce… ça !

Sam renifla, un sourire sans joie étirant ses lèvres alors qu’il se levait de toute sa taille.

— Tu penses que John n’a rien à voir dans l’histoire, pas vrai ? Tu penses que s’il ne nous avait pas laissé nous élever seuls, cela serait quand même arrivé ? Tu parles de maladie comme si tu comprenais un seul instant ce qu’on a pu vivre, Dean et moi, mais la vraie maladie, c’était l’absence de Papa, c’était de le regarder en sachant qu’il ne supportait pas de devoir être notre père, c’était d’apprendre que sa vengeance passait avant le bien-être de ses fils. Alors, ouais, ouais, au bout d’un moment, l’isolation nous a peut-être fait faire des conneries, la chasse nous a peut-être rendu cinglés mais tu ne sais rien du pourquoi. Tu veux savoir ce qu’il s’est vraiment passé ?

Tout en parlant, Sam s’était avancé vers lui, l’acculant contre le comptoir. Adam aurait voulu s’enfuir pour ne plus l’écouter, se soustraire au regard cruel qui le fusillait mais Sam lui avait agrippé les épaules avant qu’il ne puisse faire un pas.

— Il a eu _peur_ , Adam, continua son frère, une lucidité terrifiante au fond des yeux. Il s’est retourné un jour et il a eu peur de ce qu’il a vu, peur du monstre qu’il avait créé, peur de ce qui allait inévitablement se passer s’il continuait de fermer les yeux, s’il continuait d’être un fantôme pour nous. Il a tenté de nous séparer le plus souvent possible, d’emmener Dean avec lui pendant que je restais en arrière et que j’essayais de terminer le lycée ? Et j’ai même fait ma part. J’ai tout plaqué pour Stanford. J’ai laissé Dean derrière moi. Je l’ai vu crever des centaines de fois. J’n’ai pas été foutu de le sortir de l’Enfer. Et tu sais quoi ? Ça n’a rien changé.

Les mains de Sam tremblaient. Adam retenait son souffle, incertain.

— C’est drôle… reprit le chasseur en plissant les yeux, tu vois, c’est nous qui devrions t’envier. C’est nous qui aurions tout donné pour avoir un toit sur notre tête, pour avoir eu une mère, pour avoir eu la chance d’avoir une vie normale. C’est nous qui devrions crier à l’injustice. Mais ce qu’on a… ce qu’on a vécu ensemble, Dean et moi… c’est peut-être contre-nature, comme tu dis, mais tu sais quoi ? Je m’en fous. Je m’en contrefous. Je ne l’échangerais pour rien au monde.

Il se tut.

Le silence retomba sur la cuisine, entrecoupé par les halètements apeurés du plus jeune.

— Tu es dingue, souffla ce dernier d’un air horrifié. Bordel, t’es complètement _malade_.

Sam le lâcha et fit quelques pas en arrière. Expira longuement par le nez.

— OK. OK, voilà ce qu’on va faire, déclara-t-il au bout d’une minute. Tu vas finir ta bière et aller te pieuter. Tu vas oublier ce que t’as dit Zachariah à propos de Michael, de ton destin et de Dean et moi. Et demain, tu vas faire comme si toute cette conversation n’avait jamais eu lieu. Pigé ?

Adam cligna des yeux, surpris par ce brutal changement de comportement. Un tic nerveux se mit à déformer le coin de ses lèvres.

— T’es sérieux ? ricana-t-il d’un air mauvais. Quoi, c’est tout ? Pas d’autre sermon ? Tu ne vas même pas me convaincre de rejoindre votre petite secte incestueuse ?

— Si tu ne nous dois rien alors je ne te dois rien non plus, rétorqua Sam sur le même ton. Et à ta place, j’éviterais de prononcer ce mot-là sous ce toit.

Oh, c’était _riche_ , ça ! Vraiment culotté ! Il l’entendait _presque_ se plaindre comme une vierge effarouchée ! « Oh, je couche régulièrement avec mon propre frère mais épargne mes chastes oreilles ! » Adam se serait presque pissé dessus de rire s’il n’était pas aussi écœuré.

— Quoi, inceste ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Sam, t’assumes pas de te faire grimper par ton frère ? Ou peut-être que c’est toi qui le saute, en fait ? T’as peur que j’aille crier votre sale petit secret sur tous les toits ?

Le chasseur haussa les épaules, un air vaguement amusé au coin des lèvres.

— Franchement, à qui tu en parlerais ? Castiel est au courant et il s’en fout. L’enfer et le paradis savent tout depuis longtemps. Et sans vouloir t’offenser, je m’en tamponne de ce que le reste de l’humanité pense.

— Et Bobby ? cracha Adam, enragé par sa nonchalance apparente. Il sait peut-être ? Il approuve ?

Le visage de Sam redevint sombre. Létal.

— Si tu lui dis un mot, je me charge personnellement de te couper en deux.

Adam frissonna alors que les dents de la goule se frayaient un chemin à travers sa mémoire. Il soutint néanmoins le regard de son frère, décidé à ne pas se laisser si facilement piéger.

— Me tuer ne fera pas oublier à Bobby ce que je lui aurais dit.

— Non mais ça me défoulera, concéda Sam en vidant sa bière. Bobby est un chic type, Adam. C’est le seul type qui ne nous a jamais jugé, malgré toutes les conneries qu’on a faites ; c’est le gars qui s’est improvisé notre père quand John n’avait pas envie d’assumer son rôle dans nos vies. Si tu as envie de vivre jusqu’à demain, tu fermeras ta gueule. OK ?

Il avait vraiment envie de défier ses instructions ridicules. Il avait envie d’ôter l’air presque satisfait qui déformait sa sale gueule ; il avait envie de ruiner la vie des Winchester comme ils avaient ruiné la sienne, de leur rendre un centième de la souffrance qu’il avait enduré à cause de leur stupide existence.

Le souvenir de la douleur lui arracha un hoquet, accompagné d’une nausée furieuse.

Non, ça n’en valait pas la peine. Il ne doutait pas une seconde que son monstre de frère était capable de le tuer et de faire durer son agonie aussi longtemps qu’il le jugeait nécessaire. Il ne doutait même pas que Dean se joindrait à lui s’il apprenait ce qui venait de se dire dans cette cuisine. Résister ne servait à rien, cela ne ferait que lui faire perdre un temps précieux – il n’avait peut-être pas les moyens de se venger de son demi-frère sans en subir les conséquences mais il connaissait quelqu’un qui pourrait le faire.

Patience, donc.

Mordant l’intérieur de sa joue, Adam s’avança et agrippa sa bière. Il contempla la bouteille un instant avant de la terminer d’un trait, imitant sans le vouloir son aîné. En reposant la bouteille, il toisa celui-ci, décidé à lui communiqué toute la haine et le mépris qu’il ressentait.

— D’accord. C’est bon, t’as gagné, je fermerai ma gueule. De toute façon, ça ne changera rien. Vous allez quand même finir par crever pour avoir résisté à Michael et aux anges.

Il espérait juste qu’il aurait l’occasion d’assister au spectacle.

— Hm, si tu le dis, grommela Sam sans rien ajouter. Adam glissa ses mains dans ses poches et se traîna vers l’escalier, s’arrêtant sur le palier pendant quelques secondes. Il détestait l’idée de céder sans résister, il détestait le goût amer de l’impuissance qui lui emplissait la bouche, il détestait la simple idée que Sam puisse passer ne serait-ce qu’une bonne nuit de sommeil en sachant qu’il l’avait forcé à mentir au sujet de la nature du lien « fraternel » qui unissait les Winchester.

Mû par l’envie dévorante d’obtenir le dernier mot, Adam se retourna et lança au chasseur qui était toujours à moitié prostré sur la table de la cuisine.

— Eh, Sam ! Ça te fait quoi, de sauter ton grand frère ?

Pendant une seconde de silence jubilatoire, il pensa avoir eu gain de cause. Puis, Sam relâcha la respiration qu’il retenait et lui répondit avec un sourire mauvais :

— Tu veux que je te dise ? Je crois que c’est meilleur que tous les paradis que les anges peuvent offrir.

_Putain de bordel de merde !_

Adam grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre avant de claquer la porte de la chambre qui lui avait été assignée, le regard tremblant de fureur. Il aurait voulu casser les murs, casser la fenêtre et démolir la maison, il aurait voulu voir la défaite dans le regard de son demi-frère, la honte, la saleté dont tout le monde le savait couvert.

Il aurait voulu ne jamais savoir, ne jamais entendre Zachariah, ne jamais comprendre l’expression honteuse de Sam – il aurait voulu ne jamais avoir été au courant de leur putain d’existence, de leur putain de pseudo-fraternité, de leurs liens de sang.

Il aurait voulu ne rien partager avec eux.

Mais ils ne perdaient rien pour attendre. Oh, ses frères méritaient totalement ce qui allait leur arriver et il serait aux premières loges, il pourrait les contempler alors qu’il s’appliquerait à détruire le semblant de vie qu’il leur restait.

Quand il dirait « oui » à Michael, quand il offrirait son corps pour servir d’hôte à l’Archange, oh oui, il veillerait à ce que Sam et Dean Winchester souffrent pour lui avoir fait endurer cette résurrection, pour l’avoir arraché au repos tranquille et béat de la mort.

Quand le moment viendrait, il les ferait payer.


End file.
